forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Altarside
The Altarside neighborhood of Ravens Bluff was a bustling, prosperous part of the city, highlighted by a number of businesses, key city landmarks as well as a handful of guildhalls and merchant houses. While it was the least wealthy of the neighborhoods of the city's Temple District, it was an important site for merchants and city officials. Notable locations ;Businesses and Shops: *Arts Haven: This beautifully decorated, two story building featured the studios and shops of a number of Ravenian artists, poets and musicians including the Poet's Corner and Pislewaite's Portraits. *Baldaero's Finest Draperies: Folk traveled from across the Vast to purchase linens and tapestries from this fine store. *Finandaero's Even Finer Textiles: Located right next door to Baldaero's, this shop, that sold nearly the exact same products, was run by his brother, Finandaero. *Norge Greenback's Horses: Run by the successful halfling businessman after whom the shop was named, this livery and stables offered a wide selection of fine mounts and draft horses. *Raraerdo's Throwing Knives: The proprietor of this specialty-weapons shop, Raraerdo Moonspring matched sets of well-crafted throwing knives and daggers, complete with dummy targets that resembled some of the more-maligned personalities of the Bluff. *Raven Express: This courier service was stationed in a manor that was previously a rather modest manor. *Umbrel's Hot Tarts: A gnomish bakery that was favored spot by the locals within the city. ;Civic Offices: *Central Office of the Watch: Raven Bluff's city hall housed the city's civic officers. *Hall of the Red Ravens: This massive, five-story structure housed the headquarters for the city's Red Ravens, a force of 200 firefighters that ensured that no fires would overtake the Bluff. ;Guildhalls: *Crossed Quills House: This small, but impressive building served as the meeting place and offices of the city's Guild of Clerks and Scribes. *Guildhouse of the Fellowship of Bards, Performers and Artists: Found just north of the playhouse, this hall was the headquarters of the city's bard's and actor's guild. ;Inns, Taverns and Restaurants: *Jellied Eel: This upscale eatery was once of the oldest and highly-favored among the Ravenian citizens. *Lambent Eye: Located on Raphiel Road, this restaurant gained rapid popularity in the early 1370's DR. *Singing Sword Inn: The only inn within the neighborhood of Altarside was a luxurious retreat for visitors and locals alike. *Sword Tables Dining Lounge: Located on the ground floor of the Singing Sword, this quiet dining room offered a discreet atmosphere for its patrons. ;Landmarks: *Gates of the Watchful Raven: These massive bronze gates opened up westward into Raven Bluff's Harbor District. *Hall of the Raven:This massive, five-story keep served as the stately home of various knightly orders of Ravens Bluff. *Ravendark Castle: These two stark towers, connected by flying bridges, housed the barracks of the Ravenian army. *Ravens Bluff Playhouse: While the playhouse was a popular venue among the locals, it also attracted performers and artists from all across Faerûn. ;Merchant houses: *Albrath's House: The main business of this merchant house was laundry services and it conveniently located near Raven Bluff's city hall on Raphiel Road. *Horthlaer House: This merchant house was beloved by almost all of the small businesses and shops found throughout the Bluff, in thanks to their trusted warehouses and cargo-storage services. ;Residences: *Rezara's Garden: A formerly dilapidated building, that was uniquely renovated with hanging gardens and a subterranean halfling-hole, was home to the Riverside halfling family. ;Temples: *Citadel of Protection: This monumental circular temple-keep, encompassing an entire city block, was dedicated to the worship of Helm. *The Hallow-Halls: Also known as the "Small-Temples", this complex of small shrines and temples were dedicated to the major deities elven, dwarven and halfling pantheons. *Moonflame: Perhaps the most beautifully-designed and decorated temple within the city, this chapel of Selûne was a widely popular destination, and attracted a great number of volunteer assistants. *Turning Wheel: The clergy within this holy house of Gond offered a number of inventions and innovations to the people of Ravens Bluff. ;Streets and Roads: Blacktree Boulevard • Crothmar's Lane • DeVillars Ride • Griffon Trail • MacIntyre Path • Manycoins Way • Moorland Ride • Morglar's Ride • Nimble Alley • O'Kane Court • Raphiel Road • Raven Way • Rhabie Promenade • Waelstar Way • Westwall Way Appendix References Category:Locations in the Temple District of Ravens Bluff Category:Locations in Ravens Bluff Category:Locations in Vesperin Category:Locations in the Vast Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations